


Welcome Home

by HotChocolate24 (Cadburytrooper96)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cum shot, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Knotting, Omega Verse, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/HotChocolate24
Summary: Allison comes home to a welcome treat.Futanari! Alpha Allison. Omega Lydia. What more could you want?





	Welcome Home

Lydia sat on the bed, eagerly awaiting her Alpha. Allison had been out of Beacon Hills for three days now, dealing with some hunters with Scott and the rest of the pack. It had been three long days without her Alpha and she could not wait to be wrapped around her. _Not the only thing I can’t wait to have wrapped around her._

Three days without Allison meant three days without her thick cock or her juicy knot.

Three days without feeling her Alpha fill her up with cum.

Allison had told her not to touch herself when she was alone and while the resulting orgasms from not touching herself for days were spectacular, the horniness that resulted from that was unbelievable.

The door swung open and Lydia squirmed in excitement.

Her Alpha was back.

* * *

‘Hey babe. I swear, hunters take everything so persona- ‘

Allison’s voice tapered out as she took in the sight before her. Lydia was sitting on the bed dressed in nothing but thigh highs. Her face was bare of makeup which Allison loved because she could see her mate’s beautiful green eyes.

‘Welcome home.’ Lydia said softly as she looked up at her girlfriend. Allison was dressed in an all-black ensemble with leather boots, jeans and her sleeves rolled up. Her well-toned muscles rippled underneath her shirt as she wordlessly tied her hair up in a bun and Lydia’s pussy clenched at the thought of her fingers thrusting into her.

‘Well, it’s definitely a lovely welcome.’ Allison said as she stepped closer to her girlfriend. ‘Fuck you look so good Lyds.’ The sight of her girlfriend spread out on the bed was quickly making her harden and she couldn’t wait to cram her cock into one of her mate’s delicious holes. Lydia’s mouth watered as she caught sight of Allison’s dick through her pants.

‘You’ve been such a good girl for me.’ Allison breathed out as she joined Lydia on the bed. Lydia whined at the phrase ‘good girl’ and Allison smiled. ‘Not touching yourself at all, tell me where you want my dick baby.’

‘You want me to fuck your pussy?’ Allison said, reaching in between Lydia’s legs. Lydia moaned at the feel of her girlfriend’s fingers between her thighs. ‘You’re so wet for me Lyds.’ Allison mumbled, her dick throbbing in her pants. Her fingers delved between Lydia’s folds and Allison moaned at the soft velvety feel of her mate’s walls.

Lydia shuddered as Allison’s fingers thrust into her, moans escaping her mouth. As mind-blowing as Allison’s fingers felt in her, she needed something else. ‘Your cock. I need it in my mouth.’ Lydia panted as her hips moved to meet her Alpha’s thrusts. ‘Please, Alpha. Let me suck your cock.’ Lydia said with a moan.

Allison’s hips jerked forward at the use of her title from her omega’s lips and she groaned. ‘Fuck babe.’ Allison’s fingers slid out of Lydia and the redhead scrambled to her knees in front of her alpha, her fingers already fumbling with the zip on her pants.

Lydia hurriedly pulled down her girlfriend's jeans and boxers and her mouth watered at the unveiling of her mate's thick cock. It was about six inches long and thick enough to make her feel it days afterwards. The sight of her girlfriend on her knees in front of her cock was enough to make Allison leak precum.

'Mmm.' Lydia hummed in satisfaction as her tongue swept up the trail of precum travelling down her Alpha's cock.

Allison ran her hand through her girlfriend's hair before gripping it and holding her length in her other hand. 'That's it, babe. Suck my dick. That’s my girl.’ She said as she fed her cock into Lydia’s mouth. The duo groaned as Allison’s cock slid into her girlfriend’s mouth.

Allison at the warm wet hear encasing her length and Lydia at the hot, heavy feel of her girlfriend’s dick laying on her tongue. Lydia moaned around the cock in her mouth, her pussy dripping as she rolled her tongue around it.

 **This** is what she needed. **This** is what she’d been dreaming about. Her girlfriend’s thick meaty cock spearing into her mouth, the musky scent of her Alpha cock, her girlfriend’s hands fisting in her hair, Lydia was in heaven.

‘Holy fuck babe.’ Allison gasped as Lydia fisted her length and sucked her cock. ‘Fuck your mouth feels so good.’ Lydia moaned again, and Allison swore under her breath. ‘You’re going to make me cum babe.’ She groaned as she thrust her hips into her girlfriend’s mouth. Lydia smiled at that and her mouth left her Alpha’s cock to suckle on her balls.

Allison felt that familiar tingling sensation in her lower belly and she shuddered. ‘I’m gonna cum babe.’ She moaned, waves of pleasure rolling over her. ‘Where do you want it? Want me to come in your mouth?’

Lydia moved back to her Alpha’s cock, her tongue twirling around its head before she took it in her mouth. ‘Fuuck.’ Allison moaned as she thrust into her mate’s mouth. She was struggling to hold on, but a swipe of Lydia’s tongue and all her control unravelled.

‘Fuck. Fuck. Take it, baby.’ She moaned as she came into her mate’s mouth. Lydia savoured the musky taste of her alpha’s cum sliding down her throat before pulling away and letting the rest shoot all over her face and chest. Allison swore and shook at the sight of her mate covered in her seed and Lydia smiled internally before licking her Alpha off her lips.

‘Please, Alpha. I need you in me.’ Lydia panted as she looked up at her girlfriend. Allison’s cock throbbed at the ragged sound of her girlfriend’s voice and she pulled Lydia up on the bed. Lydia’s head swam, her nose full of the alpha pheromones that Allison was pumping out. ‘Please, fuck me. I need your cock, need you to fill me up.’ Lydia babbled as Allison kicked off her pants and tugged her shirt over her head.

‘Please Alpha, need your knot.’ Lydia moaned. ‘Need you to fuuuuck….’ Her voice trailed off in a needy whine as Allison filled her in one smooth thrust.

‘God Lyds you’re so wet.’ Allison groaned as she thrust into the wet heat that was her mate. Lydia’s legs hooked around Allison’s waist, pulling her in deeper. ‘You’re taking my cock so well babe. Gonna cum on my cock?’ Lydia could quickly feel herself unravelling at her mate’s words. She was no stranger to her Alpha’s cock, but the way Allison filled and stretched her never failed to make her cum.

‘That’s it. That’s my perfect slut. Squeezing me so good, I love the way you feel around me.’ Allison moaned as she felt her mate’s walls flutter around her. Lydia felt her orgasm build and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

‘Oh, god. Oh fuck.’ Lydia panted. She would’ve preferred her first orgasm to be around her Alpha’s knot, but she didn’t doubt that would cum again once Allison knotted her. Still, she felt like she needed to hear her Alpha give her permission to cum before she could.

Allison looked down at her girlfriend. Her eyes were open with her pupils blown wild with lust. There was a line of sweat trailing down her temple and her hands were holding on to Allison. Allison could feel her mate’s walls tighten around her, but Lydia hadn’t cum yet. Her brow furrowed in a frown before she realized what her omega was waiting for.

Leaning down, Allison placed her hand on her omega’s throat. Not tight enough to hurt but tight enough that Lydia could feel it. ‘Perfect Omega.’ Allison whispered harshly to Lydia. ‘You’ve been such a good girl, waiting so long for my cock.’ Lydia shuddered at the phrase ‘good girl’ and Allison smirked. ‘You wanna cum? Going to be a good girl and cum for me?’ Lydia moaned helplessly, too far gone to form words.

‘That’s my girl. Cum for me babe.’

Lydia’s orgasm hit her like a freight train and she screamed as she came undone under her Alpha. Allison swore, feeling her mate tighten around her. She was dying to cum but wanted to feel her mate fall apart underneath her.

‘Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ Lydia moaned, shuddering out her orgasm. Now that her omega had climaxed, Allison was free to chase her orgasm and chase it she did. Her hips thrust into her mate’s wet heat, savouring the way her omega clung on to her. She could feel the beginning of her knot starting to swell at her base and Allison swore.

‘I’m gonna cum babe. Want me to cum in you?’ Allison panted. ‘Want me to fill you up?’ Her Alpha’s words coupled with her thrusts aimed at Lydia’s g-spot had Lydia quickly hurtling towards another orgasm barely seconds after her first one.

‘Please, Alpha. Please.’ Lydia moaned. ‘I want your cum so bad, haven’t been able to think of anything else since you left, please Alpha.’ She babbled. Her omega’s moans and cries were enough to push her to the edge and Allison’s knot was hot and swollen in front of her mate’s entrance. With one last thrust, her knot slid into her omega and Lydia felt her second orgasm wash over her.

With the contractions of her mate’s walls around her, Allison finally erupted, spurting ropes of cum into her omega’s willing pussy. The feel of her Alpha unloading in her only intensified her orgasm and Lydia groaned in delight, squirting around her mate’s cock.

The duo rode out their mutual orgasms, moaning and panting until every ounce of pleasure was wrung from their bodies. A few moments passed with Allison re-adjusting them into a comfortable position on the bed before Lydia spoke up.

‘So how did it go?’

Allison chuckled. ‘Oh, so you only care once I’ve popped my knot in you.’ She said in a teasing tone and Lydia blushed.

‘You didn’t seem to mind.’ She said, grinding down on her mate. Allison gasped at her omega’s actions and Lydia giggled. Her mate was back home safe, and sound and she had been claimed. She couldn’t ask for a better night.


End file.
